


picture burning in my brain

by hemmingscliffords



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, not even sorry, oops i forgot about the other girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leigh stands at the door, a little shocked, not sure what to do. Jesy has never let any of the girls see her naked before. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture burning in my brain

**Author's Note:**

> _This fic was written for the ever wonderful Kourtney, who consistently bangs on about Little Mix and how hot they are. Can't say I don't agree with her, really._  
>  I've never actually written lesbian smut properly before so it's a good first attempt, right?  
> Title taken from English Love Affair by 5SOS.  
> Head over to hemmingscliffords on tumblr if you want, I'm still taking prompts.

Leigh-Anne throws a handful of sand at Jesy's face, and the girl splutters, coughing violently into her hand.

"What is wrong with you children, fucking _christ_ ," Jesy whines, coughing uncontrollably.

"You didn't answer my question." Leigh pouts, banging her fists in the sand.

"Leave me alone about this, god. You lot think it's this big thing and it's not. Girls are hot, whatever. Don't push me to answer your silly questions when I don't even know the answer myself." Jesy's had enough, she really has. She's close to punching Leigh in the throat.

"You've got sand all in your weave, we need to go back to the beach house and wash that out before Aaron gives us both a scalding." Leigh says, ignoring all of what Jesy just said, completely dropping the conversation.

Jesy's grateful for it.

The walk up to the beach house is short, and Jesy rids herself of her sandy flip-flops at the sliding doors, pulling the glass open and stepping into the heat of the wooden hut, already stripping herself of her kimono, pulling open the tie at the back of her bikini top, dropping it on the floor on the way into the bathroom, leaving her in just her bottoms.

Leigh stands at the door, a little shocked, not sure what to do. Jesy has never let any of the girls see her naked before. Ever.

And, even though Leigh-Anne only caught a little bit of sideboob as Jesy wandered off into the bathroom, she's a kind of turned on.

Jesy's all curves and big boobs and big bum and golden skin, and honestly? You can't really blame Leigh for finding her attractive.

So, it's not that big of a surprise to Leigh when she finds herself following Jesy into the bathroom after only a few seconds of thinking about it, hearing Jesy sing along to that _terrible_ song that she's had stuck in her head for weeks.

Leigh-Anne is at the shower curtain now, can see Jesy's silhouette through the flimsy clear plastic, all steamed up from the hot water.

She's such a creep and she hates herself for it.

The mocha skinned girl takes a few deep breaths to compose herself, before stepping into the shower, still clad in her aztec print bikini. Jesy doesn't scream when she notices Leigh there, doesn't make a shocked face, nothing.

"Your extensions are going to get ruined." Is all Jesy says, almost dumbly.

Leigh just shrugs a little before dropping to her knees on the concrete floor, wrapping her nimble hands around Jesy's thick thighs, tugging her forward. Leigh is looking up at Jesy's awestruck face when she says it, "I know how much you want to boss someone around, so boss me around. I like it. Tell me what to do, I don't really know how to do this."

And then Leigh-Anne is pulling Jesy's legs apart, leaning forward and licking along Jesy's clit, latching her mouth onto her and continuing to flick her tongue against it at a relentless pace.

Jesy's already moaning, fisting her hands in Leigh's once-straight locks, already going curly from the water as she tugs on them sharply, "Fingers, Leigh," Jesy moans, throwing her head back against the shower wall and crying out as Leigh continues to assault her clit.

Leigh doesn't waste any time at all before she's sneaking her hand in between Jesy's thighs, pushing two fingers into her instantly, fucking them into her at the same pace as the flicks of her tongue, occasionally suckling on the swollen bud.

" _Fuck_ ," Jesy whines, starting to move her hips against Leigh-Anne's face, unable to contain the pathetic noises falling from her mouth, completely forgetting about her dominant role, too caught up in the pleasure she was experiencing.

Leigh-Anne genuinely loved this, loved the noises Jesy was making because of _her_. It was amazing.

She continued to fuck Jesy with her fingers, other hand gripping almost too tightly to Jesy's thigh as she shook against Leigh's face, legs wobbling and Leigh could tell the girl was close already.

" _Uh, Leigh_ ," Jesy moaned thrusting her hips against Leigh-Anne's face once again before her thighs were shaking, stomach clenching so tightly, knotting as she came with a cry, sharply tugging on Leigh's hair as she continued to ride the girl's face, get as much out of this as possible.

When Leigh-Anne finally takes her mouth off of Jesy, slipping her fingers out of her dripping wet pussy, Jesy looks absolutely fucked out.

"Help me up then, aye?" Leigh says, waiting for Jesy to hold her hand out, grabbing onto it and hoisting herself up.

Without any warning, Jesy slammed Leigh-Anne against the wall, hitching her leg up and pressing two fingers against her clit, rubbing in circles as fast as she could, latching her mouth onto Leigh's collarbone.

Leigh-Anne didn't know what to do, whining as she bucked her hips down against Jesy's fingers, her palms flat against the tiled wall of the shower, just taking it.

"Jes, Jes," Leigh cried, thighs shaking, knees feeling weak, "I'm gonna come, _fuck_ ,"

All it takes is for Jesy to rub her fingers just right against Leigh's clit before the girl comes, almost completely silent, the only sign that she came being that she gushed all down Jesy's fingers.

Jesy doesn't even think before she's pushing two fingers into Leigh's wet heat, getting her fingers nice and wet, before pulling them out, "So wet, _shit_." Jesy whispers, bringing her fingers up to her own mouth and wrapping her tongue around them, licking them clean as Leigh looked at her with hooded eyes, squirming.

She was so, so fucked.


End file.
